A Christmas Wish
by Izzyv1o
Summary: Riku was POSITIVE that Sora was wrong about this one. So sure, that he made a bet about it. Two hundred munny to be exact. But... what if Sora was right, and there really was a Santa Clause... oneshot. Post KH2


A/N:Okay, so I had my friend C. Rose K. post this for me a little while back, and now that I have my own account, I thought I'd post it! I know that I'm posting a Christmas fic in March, but, to be fair, I did write it in February. It took a little while to edit! I originally thought of this after I finished Halloween Town in the second game. I suggest you get at least that far before reading this unless you like spoilers...

**NOTE:**Fort whatever reason, C. Rose K. took this story off of her account, so if you favorited it or something like that on for the one she posted, it is now gone... I'm sorry for the inconvenience!

Okay, so I thought that there should be a scene at the end of KH 2, where Sora yells at Riku for telling him that there is no such thing as Santa, and well, since they never made it into a scene, I decided to write a oneshot of it! I think it is original, and have not yet seen it on FanFiction... Please forgive me if the idea has already been used! I didn't know that when I wrote it. I tried to make the characters act like themselves, and hope it worked. This is my first fanfic, and I hope it is good!

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Characters from Kingdom Hearts used in this fic. I _do_however own a copy of both games (and have beaten both!), and the manga version of Chain of Memories! I also do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Santa Clause. I do own my own copy of The Nightmare Before Christmas, though!

A Christmas Wish

It's mid-December, a week before Christmas to be exact, and Sora and Riku have only been home for a few months. Once again, Kairi had decided to pester the tow about their travels, but this time, Sora decided to cut her off before she asked another question.

"So Kairi, have you told Santa what you want for Christmas yet?" he asks, watching the faces of his two companions to see their reactions. As expected, they are both clearly surprised. Riku even looked a little taken-aback, like Sora was questioning his intelligence.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, still getting over the initial shock of the seemingly random question.

"I'll say it again, if you want," Sora offered.

"Do you mean like at the malls?" Kairi asked, wondering what in the worlds Sora could be talking about.

"No, no. I mean, have you gone to tell Santa what you want for Christmas yet? 'Cause if you haven't, I'll go with you, I already told him what I want this year, but I think he could do with a little reminder, considering the fact that I haven't seen him in _months_." Sora explained all this rather calmly. He really couldn't comprehend why his two closest friends couldn't answer his one simple question.

"But Sora," Riku said, obvious concern for his friend's mental health in his voice, "Santa Clause doesn't exist."

"Yes, he does!" Sora exclaimed, both sounding like a little kid, and starting his rant. "You told me that when we were younger, and I actually believed you! It's all because of you that I missed out on so many years of good presents!"

"Calm down Sora. There's no need to yell." Riku said, hurriedly trying to calm his brunette friend before too many more people started to stare. "If you really think that Santa exists, you won't mind making a bet with me over his existence. I bet you 200 munny that Santa does not exist. If you can actually proveit, I'll give the munny to you. But if you can't, you haveto give 200 munny to me!"

Kairi just sighed and rolled her indigo eyes. Riku and Sora _always_ found somethingto fight over. She had learned, from so many years of experience, to not pick sides, and just let them get on with it. This time, however, she was sorely tempted to side with Riku. There was, after all, no actual proof that Santa Clause did exist.

"You're on!" Sora agreed, snapping Kairi out of her thoughts. "I have and extra 200 munny, but _I'm_ not the one who is gonna be paying up!"

"Okay, whatever you say… Just so long as you can prove it beforeChristmas Eve!" Riku said, encouraging Sora along.

"Oh, I can prove it today! – _If_you can get me a gummi ship that it." Sora continued, having loads of fun just by looking at the disbelieving look on Riku and Kairi's faces.

With this, Riku _knew_something was up. He could not believe that Sora could actually prove that Santa existed. And that day, too! But still, he kept his cool, brushing his platinum hair out of his aquamarine eyes. "What are you gonna do, fly us to the North Pole?" He asked, tauntingly.

"Nope. I'm gonna fly you to Halloween Town!" Sora replied, almost laughing at the faces of his two companions. It was gonna be SOO easy to win that 200 munny! Easier than killing a shadow!

Once again, Kairi kept quiet, knowing better than to interrupt the two when they were talking so animatedly. She would just have to wait until one of the two finally remembered that she was walking with them. Even though they had stopped some time ago, and now Sora and Riku were facing each other, both practically yelling. It was drawing quite a crowd.

"Calm down, both of you!" Kairi had to yell, just to get the attention of the two guys. "If we're going to go anywhere, don't you think we should get going?" She pointed out, as always, the voice of reason within the trio.

"Oh, yeah. We should." Sora answered rather sheepishly, which caused Riku to smirk knowingly, earning him a rather hard smack on the arm from Sora. "But, before we go there, we have to make one stop," Sora continued, right as they reached the gummi ship in which they were going to ride.

"And where would that be?" Kairi questioned, curious as to what his answer might be.

"To Disney Castle, of course!" The spiky haired brunette replied, as if it were obvious. "Do you really think Donald would ever forgive me if we went to visit Santa without him?" With that said, Sora put one of his famous grins on his face, and led the way into the ship, with a stunned Riku and Kairi following behind him.

Shortly after taking off, they arrived at Disney Castle. While Sora went off to find Donald and Goofy, Kairi and Riku decided to talk with the captain, Cid. It was quite an interesting conversation, considering the fact that just about every other word out of the pilot's mouth was a swear of some sort.

Finally, Sora came back into the Gummi Hanger, with two familiar figures in tow, the Royal Court Magician, and the Captain of the Guards. After some brief greetings, they all piled back into the ship, and headed off to Halloween Town.

"So, Sora, if we're going to go meet Santa, how come we are headed to Halloween Town?" Kairi asked, voicing the question both she and Riku had been pondering ever since the brunette had mentioned their destination.

"You'll see when we get there," Sora answered with a knowing smile on his face.

Donald then decided it was a good time to speak up, making his presence known once more, "So, why are you three going to visit Santa in the first place?" the duck inquired.

"Well," Sora answered, eagerly anticipating Donald and Goofy's responses to what he was about to say. "The obvious reason is that it's a week before Christmas! We need to tell him what we want! And second," here he paused for dramatic effect, "Riku here doesn't believe me when I say that Santa Clause really does exist!"

As expected, Donald started flipping out at Riku, yelling at him about how he should believe, and Goofy tried uselessly to calm the crazed duck down. All the while, Sora was just laughing his butt off. Kairi, however, wasn't sure weather to believe Sora, Donald, and Goofy or not. Knowing Sora, this could all just be a big joke that the three cooked up while off on their travels. So, after much deliberation, she decided not to say whom she agreed with, and to just see where Sora was taking them.

After what seemed like hours, what with the constant arguing between the believers and the non-believer, they landed in Halloween Town.

They stepped out of the ship, and into a strangely lit square. There were Christmas lights strung all around, and there was a long ramp going through the square. Aside from that, there was a fountain that spewed out some strange green liquid, and a guillotine. It was a very strange sight indeed. But what was even more startling than their surroundings was that Sora, Donald, and Goofy all had totally different appearances than they had just two seconds ago aboard the ship.

"Jack! Jack, where are you?" Sora called out, clearly not phased by the fact that he and two of his companions suddenly had different appearances than before. In fact, his duck friend was now a mummy, his dog friend was now a zombie, and he was now a vampire. Kairi sorely hoped the changes were not permanent.

But suddenly, her thoughts were torn away from the sudden change in the appearance of her companions by yet another peculiar sight,

"Who's there?" questioned a skeleton in a Santa suit. "Oh! Sora, Donald, Goofy! It's good to see you again!" Riku guessed that this was Jack, and was slightly surprised by his appearance. Although, It did seem just like Sora to have friends that are just as strange as he was.

"And who are your friends?" The skeleton named Jack asked with much interest in his voice.

"This is Kairi, and Riku," Sora answered, pointing to each in turn. But unlike Kairi and Riku who were surprised by Jack's choice of clothing, Sora was not phased by Jack's appearance. Instead, he merely commented, "You're still wearing the suit, I see."

At this, Jack seemed to blush. _Wait – can skeletons blush? _Kairi wondered. Riku, on the other hand, wanted to get his munny, so he decided to confront Sora about his "proof".

"So, was this your plan? Show me a skeleton in a Santa outfit, and hope that I'm stupid enough to believe that he's the real thing?" Riku questioned, still insisting that Santa doesn't exist.

"What's this?" Jack asked, even more intrigued by the appearance of his three old friends, and their two companions. "Did you just say that you're going to go visit Sandy Claws?" This question was directed at Riku,

"Yes, we aregoing to visit Santa, wanna come along?" Sora answered, before turning to answer Riku's still unanswered questions. "No, Riku, my plan was not to just show you Jack in a Santa suit! I didn't even _know_ he was still wearing it these days!"

Then, Goofy finally decided to speak up, "Gawrsh, do ya think we should get going, then? Santa's really busy this time of year, right? We don't want to take him from his work for too long!" Sora, Donald, and Jack agreed, while Kairi just nodded, and Riku just folded his arms.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack all led the way through the square, through a graveyard, and then into some woods, with Kairi and Riku following curiously behind. Soon, they came upon a circle of trees; each with its own door in the trunk, and each door had the traditional picture for a holiday. There was one with a Turkey, one with a heart, one with an Easter egg, one with a shamrock, one with a Christmas tree, etc. Their four leaders were standing in front of the one with the Christmas tree when Kairi and Riku caught up with them.

Jack opened the door, and with a rush of wind and a flurry of snowflakes, they were all sucked in, only to land on a snowy hilltop, overlooking a small village. Looking around, a sign caught Kairi's eye, and as soon as she read it, she poked Riku, and pointed it out to him. The sign read "Christmas Town".

"Oh…" Riku said, realizing what the sign probably meant: he had lost the bet. But, there was still hope! If Santa was not home, Sora couldn't prove that he existed! Not that he did.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Donald asked, clearly excited and impatient by the prospect of seeing Santa again. And with that, the group set off down the path, through the snow, and into the village. Kairi and Riku couldn't help but stare around as they entered the village, and then went into one of the houses.

The sight they saw when they entered made Riku stop short and stare, and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Kairi do the same. What he saw hadto be a hallucination! It just couldn't be real! After all, he hadn't believed in Santa for years! Sora couldn'tbe right! It would signify the end of the worlds as they knew them! Of course, he knew this was exaggerating, but still! Sora really couldn't be right about this! He would scream!

For right in front of him, sitting in his chair, and looking over his list one last time, was none other than the legendary Saint Nick, or as Jack preferred to call him, Sandy Claws. Sora was already striking up a conversation with him, and Donald, Goofy, and Jack soon joined in, too. Only Kairi and Riku were not talking, but still standing in the doorway, dumbstruck.

Suddenly, Sora pulled Kairi over, and motioned for her to sit on Santa's lap, like a little kid. Of course, she complied, because, well, who wouldn't? Then, Sora and everyone else backed up to where Riku was still standing, to give her some privacy with Santa. Sora held out his hand expectantly to Riku, who replied with a grumble, and reluctantly reached into his pocket to pull out the munny.

Kairi watched as the rest of the group joined Riku, and he reluctantly paid up. Then, she was asked the very question she had been contemplating the answer to for some time now.

"What do you want for Christmas, Kairi?"

"I want…" Kairi trailed off, knowing that if she had been asked only a few months ago, her immediate answer would be for Sora and Riku to come home. But now that they were back…. Looking around the room for any kind of inspiration, an idea suddenly hit her. "Him," she whispered, pointing slightly at her chocolaty, Chocobo – spike haired friend. After admitting it, she blushed slightly, and giggled.

"I'll see what I can do," Santa replied with a rather knowing smile, "Send someone else up please."

Kairi hopped down, walked up to Riku, poked him on the shoulder, and motioned for him to go on up. Once he gave his own answer, Riku came back, making Sora go up.

"I have already told him what I want, but… whatever." Sora sighed in resignation. He hopped up happily onto Santa's lap, and was asked what he wanted. His reply was a softly whispered "her…" as he pointed ever-so-slightly towards Kairi. Sora had a dazed look on his face as he said it.

Santa just smiled, and said, "I'll see what I can do, but you should really tell her before someone else does." This surprised Sora. He didn't know if Santa was joking or not. Either way, he decided he would do it. He didn't want _Riku _telling her for him – if that's what Santa meant. Sora jumped down, and led the way back up to Yuletide hill. They went through the door, and all the way back to Guillotine Square, with much conversation about how stupid Riku was not to believe. Which, of course, caused Riku to keep rather quiet.

The group left, saying goodbye to Jack, heading back to Disney Castle, and then to Destiny Islands. When Sora, Kairi, and Riku stepped out of the ship, they were not surprised to see that it still hadn't snowed – it never did. Not even at Christmas time.

Since they left Santa's house, Sora had been racking his brains to find the perfect way to tell Kairi how he felt. Then, it finally hit him – he'll do it on Christmas Eve! It'll be just perfect! The just about a week left seemed like an eternity to him, as he thought more about it.

The week did pass, full of sparring, shopping, and just hanging out. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka joined the trio for many of the days, too.

At eight that night, Sora walked up to Kairi's - the mayor's – house, and knocked on the door. When Kairi answered, he smiled sheepishly, and said, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Kairi noticed a hint of a blush creep up onto his face, and smiled as she agreed.

They walked along the beach for a while, with no real destination in mind. As they walked, both looked up at the sky, admiring the stars, and bright, full moon.

Once they had walked about one third the way around the island, Sora plopped down on the sand. Kairi quickly followed suit. They sat for a while, in peaceful silence, each thinking about the other, though neither would ever admit to it.

Finally, Sora decided to break the silence. "Did you enjoy visiting Santa?" he questioned, hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course I did!" Kairi replied, "It's not every day you get to meet someone who, for the past eight years of your life, everyone you know has been telling you does not exist."

Sora just smiled, and leaned in a little closer, noticing Kairi blush just a little in the moonlight night. He decided then that it was the right time to tell her.

"Kairi, I've got something I'd like to tell you," Sora said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Mhm," She answered, wondering what he could be about to say, hoping that it was what she had even asked Santa to hear.

"Well… I… uh…" Sora trailed off, not really knowing how to word his feelings. The, he figured it out: he didn't have to _say_ how he felt. He could just _show_ her. And he knew just the way to go about doing it. He simply leaned foreword, and kissed her on the lips. The kiss portrayed both love and passion.

Kairi was surprised at first, but quickly got over the shock, and happily kissed Sora back, with the same amount of love and passion that he had shown her.

When they parted, Sora hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kai."

She just smiled, turned to look him in the eyes, and whispered back, "I love you too, Sora." With that said, Kairi kissed Sora once more, right as the clocks chimed midnight, and it began to snow quite heavily.

All three teens had gotten what they had asked Santa for.

The End!

A/N:Now that you have all read it, I've got a question for all of you guys, what do you think Riku's Christmas wish was? Please answer in a review!!

Thanks for reading! Pleas review and be kind! That's what prompted me to get an account in the first place: ) I'll try to get back to all of you, and make sure that everyone can review, even if they do not have an account! And thanks to the guys who reviewed so very nicely to this story on C. Rose K.'s account! It really did make my day!

Flamers, I've got one word for you: Kande (it's Japanese, and if you translate it, it's actually two...). I know that you guys have no lives, and find it fun to try and ruin an author's day by insulting their work! Please don't waste your time with that on my story, because it won't work!


End file.
